


A Monster That Can't Be Beat

by TheButcherFromBlaviken



Series: Monster fucking [34]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bestiality, Cervical Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Incest, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Meld, Mindfuck, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherFromBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherFromBlaviken
Summary: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon is but twenty years old, and she's already been cursed. Not by an enemy, not by a monster, but by the very woman she considers her mother. The result? Oh, it's horrible...
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Monster fucking [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/450385
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	A Monster That Can't Be Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Another privately prompted story! What a way to start off 2021 :D I hope y'all had a good holiday and a good New Year's Eve!

Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon - who preferred just being called ‘Ciri’ - was one of the most powerful women in the world when taking her age into account. At just twenty years, she was skilled enough to be able to teleport wherever she wanted, and her powers were strong enough to level whole cities and even destroy the world.

Despite being young, her body was already scarred from multiple encounters with monsters and, believe it not, humans. Many humans, mainly women, envied her beauty, and many humans, mainly men, envied her strength and powers. In spite of these scars, Ciri had a beautiful and utterly sexy body, and the face to match. She had eyes the colour and shine of emeralds, and her hair was ashen-grey and reached about to her shoulders. With this kind of natural beauty, Ciri could easily have anyone she desired.

Her work was anything but beautiful, however, for Ciri was a witcher. Not a ‘real’ witcher - she hadn’t gone through the Trial of The Grasses - yet she killed monsters for coins like the best of them.

She was hunting another beast and was currently resting peacefully in her camp in the forest, when Yennefer of Vengerberg, her adoptive mother, performed the darkest of rituals. It was a twisted ritual of dark magic to let a monster insect conceive a child in her womb, forcing her magic body to produce human eggs for the insect to rape and fertilize. After many long years of desperation, Yennefer had lost her mind - the need of being a real mother was everything to her, and she was ready to carry the insect’s abominable spawn in her womb, if that was the only way for her to get pregnant.

There was a price for this, however - Yennefer would need to condemn two of her closest female friends to the same fate as the one she would meet. To become a breeding hole for giant insects.

She did it without a moment’s hesitation. Completely lost in the need and fantasy of being a real mother, Yennefer chose her own ‘daughter’, Ciri, and long-time friend, Triss Merigold, and cast their hairs into the fire before her, sealing the fate of all three women. She smiled, feeling justified and confident in what she had done, without even an ounce of regret.

It was at this moment that Yennefer realized she never _truly_ loved Ciri, that she was just a substitute for the child she wanted to bear and raise. At least that useless substitute would help her now, would be put to good use. The dumb cunt was fertile like any other regular woman and was doing some stupid shit, instead of birthing babies, like she was meant to do.

But not for long. Yennefer was so far gone that she would still have cast the curse on Ciri even if it wasn’t necessary for the ritual to work. All so the little bitch could learn her place.

* * *

The second that Ciri’s hair burned, Ciri’s dream changed from peaceful and unremarkable to something much more noteworthy. She was lying, naked, in some filthy alley in some town. It was filled with rubbish, and the stench of urine was everywhere. Yet, it didn’t look like Ciri minded one bit - she looked content and hummed softly, closing her eyes.

They opened again at the sound of dragging feet closing in on her. They zoned in on a figure approaching her - a human-like figure. As it got closer, Ciri saw that it was a man. A big and fat, ugly man whose breathing was wheezing and deep. The stench emanating from him permeated the air, and it quickly reached Ciri, whose eyes began watering. He wore an old potato sack and briskly walked towards Ciri.

Ciri got up with a smile on her cute lips and showed off her gorgeous body to the newcomer. He loudly licked and smacked his lips at the sight. Then she placed her hands on the filthy wall and bent slightly, offering her body to him and showing off her clean and perky ass, not to mention her dripping wet, smooth pussy.

On the front of the hobo’s pants, a small tent appeared, accompanied by a wet spot.

Ciri looked back and bit her lower lip when gazing upon the little tent in the dirty pants, and she placed a hand on her flat, smooth belly. Her eyes glowed green, and she mumbled a few magic words that made her womb hyper fertile, then giggled like a little girl in love. Unlike sorceresses, she was already fertile, but she wanted to make sure that she would become a mother.

“Fuck me,” she said and shook her ass from side to side, luring in the fat and repulsive slob, “come in me, make me a mommy! I know you want a feel of this pussy, it’s all for you! Please, come here and fuck me!”

He dropped the potato sack immediately, and Ciri licked her lips. Under his fat, saggy belly, the man had a small smegma-covered dick, all dirty and probably left unwashed for months, or maybe even longer. There was so much smegma under his foreskin that it was coming out and covering the whole, tiny little thing he called a cock. His pubes were thick and black, reeking horribly of dirt and filth and dick cheese. Yet, despite the amount of hair around his small dick, his balls were bald, all swollen, and had a strange, unnatural color.

Just from looking at it, a shiver ran through Ciri’s body. She still smiled - she loved the view. It was so foul and gross, simply abominable - perfect for her! Only Gods know what kind of detestable cum was in those discolored balls! She couldn’t _wait_ to have it all safely stored in her young, innocent womb, where it would be defiling her for weeks, marking her insides forever, and letting her body absorb it to the last drop.

The man finally reached her and grabbed her wrist - smooth yet with a few small scars - to keep her in place while he leaned against her. His heavy and hairy belly rested on her beautiful, pink ass and scratched it. Not an unpleasant sensation, but certainly a new one. This close, his stench hit her and drilled itself into her nostrils. It was the stench of rubbish and old, dried-up body fluids that, despite their horridness, only made Ciri wetter and hornier. And now, by touching her, some of that smell rubbed off on her sexy body.

He moved one of his fat, hairy hands beneath his belly and Ciri’s ass to grab his pathetically small and dirty dick, and he began smearing it all over her private parts, leaving his nasty smegma all over her ass and pussy, marking her with its smell.

“Yes,” Ciri moaned and arched her back slightly, “yes, that feels so good! Clean your dirty dick using my clean and fresh private parts, but the inside of my pussy will clean you even better, so why don’t you fuck me?”

The man simply grunted and kept rutting against her, kept defiling her young and incredibly powerful body.

“Please, put it in me! Fuck me already!” Ciri begged and pushed back against him, grinding against his still foul, little dick.

Finally, the hobo stopped his merciless teasing and pulled back his foreskin to reveal decades of accumulated yellow-ish smegma and kissed her soft, wet folds with it, letting them taste what was coming for them. Ciri opened her mouth, feeling the tip of the man’s dick at the entrance of her sacred hole. The tip was strange with an irregular surface and left a slightly burning sensation on her labia. She grinned as she understood that it was the man’s most hidden treasure - tonnes of old dick cheese that he had saved just for her.

A shiver ran through her body, her heart beating like crazy, and she thought for certain that right now, she loved this man more than she loved anyone else in her life.

Then, finally, he slammed his fat, disgusting body against hers, covering her skin with his sweat and hair, and sank his nasty dick into her smooth, clean, and young folds. Both Ciri and the man let out long, deeply satisfied moans. His breath was already rugged and uneven, whereas hers was much steadier and calmer. Her heart still beat fast from her endless love towards this filthy man.

Despite his size, Ciri was tight enough for both of them to feel the penetration properly. She was dripping wet, and his filthy, old smegma quickly melted in her juices, her young and tight pussy all-too-eager to consume all his dick cheese. As he ground against her, his dirty pubic hair scratched her private parts, making her grunt and moan. She began treating it as another form of a man, marking her body on the outside.

It only took him a few seconds to start fucking her - wild and fast and relentless, like a boar. He didn’t care one bit about her pleasure, only sought his own release. For Ciri, however, it was still perfect and the best sex she could ever want. The feeling of his heavy yet weak, sweaty body smashing against her young and strong, fit one was strange, yet amazing, as was the feeling of his small, dirty dick defiling her pussy, leaving all his filthy dick cheese in her folds. She moaned like a right proper whore, enjoying the man’s hard and rapid thrusts reaching deep into her cunt.

The most powerful woman in the world was mating like a bitch in heat with a disgusting, fat hobo. The slapping sound of their bodies resonated in the narrow, dirty alley while the filth of his body marked her pretty, pink skin, just like his scent. If the hobo had had a brain, he would have known that Ciri must be a really dumb and stupid whore, if she enjoyed giving her young body to someone like him.

It didn’t take a full minute for the fat, miserable man to reach his peak - grunting and sweating like a pig, he was ready to blow his horrible, disgusting load inside Ciri’s pussy.

Ciri was more than ready to receive it, feeling more and more of the man’s sweat dripping down her back from his hairy belly and hearing his short grunts. Her body tensed, and her eyes, beautiful and glistening, became big and round, and she couldn’t control the words spilling from her pretty lips. All her life had led up to this - this was her _true_ destiny.

“Yes! Yes, yes yes yes, come in me! Come in me and make me pregnant! Make me a mommy, waste my strong, perfect genes! Make my young body bear your ugly bastards!”

The hobo grunted and breathed rough and deep, and with a hard, final slam of his weak fat body, he went balls-deep in her young, tight cunt. Bold, slick balls in strange colors rested against her pink skin and began pulsating slightly.

With an inhuman roar, he filled her with the first wave of his repulsive, rotting seed. To Ciri, however, it was perfect - with a scream of delight, she exploded in a strong orgasm. Her hands scratched the wall, and her eyes glowed green as her pussy clenched around the man’s tiny dick and started milking it for all its horrible semen, slowly moving the horrible mass closer to her cervix and collecting smegma fragments that hadn’t dissolved already, until the first foul load landed in her ovulating womb, right in her fertile garden.

His cum was something no woman should ever experience - one part was partly liquid and runny in one color while another part was thick, had another color, and was full of small clots of a third color, not to mention fragments of his old, yellow dick cheese. It was like the cherry on top of a really fucked up cake.

All of that disgusting hobo cum was getting directly into Ciri’s womb and mixing there, mixing with and attacking her perfect eggs. It felt odd, however - even without seeing it, Ciri felt that there was definitely something very wrong with his cum. Her screams and moans of pleasure were even happier; ‘special’ cum for a special girl like her.

The hobo groaned like a pig with each foul load leaving his pathetic dick, and he held Ciri’s shaking body tight against his own. Her cunt squeezed and clenched around him, milking him for all his disgusting cum. She screamed and screamed in pleasure, without caring for the strange consistency of his semen and the odd feeling in her womb. In fact, she even liked it, quite a lot, actually. There was so much of his seed, it was like he was pissing - ending up everywhere, inside her, outside her, running down her long and powerful, slender legs.

Her eyes glowed, as a new life was being planted inside her womb. The man’s unhealthy and disgusting, deformed sperm swarmed her eggs - eggs containing ancient, powerful, royal genes. Thanks to the spell she had cast earlier, they were quickly weakening and becoming easy prey for all the weak and deformed sperm cells sloshing around in her womb. It didn’t take long before the first eggs were pierced by decrepit, yet twisted sperm cells that would never be able to pierce any egg without a spell, and Ciri was officially fertilized. Not only was his sperm weak, unhealthy, and deformed; the hobo’s genes were also pathetic, and they now mixed perfectly with the powerful and royal genes of Ciri - genes which potential were now wasted, all ancient powers exterminated.

She would give birth to hideously twisted, mutated sons.

After the successful impregnation, Ciri’s eyes stopped glowing, and she finally stopped screaming and crying in delight. There were tears of joy in her beautiful emerald eyes, as she was finally a mommy.

In the time it took her to calm down, the hobo pulled out his small cock from her now filthy pussy. His dick had never been this clean, except maybe for the day he was born. He had come buckets in her, and soon, a waterfall of foul, reeking, colorful cum burst from Ciri’s young pussy. It leaked out of her and trickled down her legs, staining her more with its foul stench. It looked anything but healthy and normal, and filled the air with its rancid smell.

Everywhere his cum touched her, Ciri felt strange. The sensation was much like that of baking sourdough bread. It wasn’t painful, and it wasn’t unpleasant, it was simply strange.

The man disappeared and left Ciri to collapse on the alley’s dirty ground. She lay on her side and caressed her flat belly. As she lied there, the foul mass in her womb began pouring out of her, and she shuddered. Her pussy made disgusting, bubbly sounds as the seed seeped out between her red folds. All of her pink ass, part of her back, her private parts, and thighs - all of it was marked with many red traces from his hair. There was even some hair that stuck to her skin thanks to the sweat that was on her as well.

The cum made the alley smell so much worse, but to Ciri, it was nothing. If anything, she actually quite enjoyed the rancid stench. She wore the biggest grin, and her face had a dreamy expression.

She would be a mother soon.

After that, she would come back here, to get pregnant again and to give birth to more ‘beautiful’ babies...

Ciri woke up with a scream.

Looking around her camp with a wild look in her green eyes, she realized it had only been a dream, or rather, a nightmare. Shaking slightly, she got her breath under control while remembering how she had been used like a whore, like a bitch, like she was nothing but a piece of meat, used by the fat and slobby hobo. The worst part of it was that she had done it _willingly_. She had voluntarily gone to that filthy alley to fuck with that... that ‘man’, to conceive a child with him.

Thinking about his cum that made her pregnant, his cum that defiled her pussy and womb, even her legs, made Ciri gag, and she shuddered. It was _such_ a nasty memory, and yet... yet, even now, her skin was flushed red, and she was feeling terribly hot all over. She couldn’t fathom how such a disgusting dream - _nightmare!_ \- could make her aroused. It was absolutely _vile!_ She would never do _anything_ like that!

Ciri shook her head in an attempt to rattle the filthy thoughts away, and focus. She got up from her bedroll and reached for her clothes. Not usually one for sleeping naked, she had found these woods strangely comfortable and safe, and she had longed to rest without wearing her armor. It felt like _something_ had changed - something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Before she managed to grab her clothes, she heard something between the trees, and in one swift, fluid motion, she both whirled around and drew her sword.

Standing in the darkness and peering in between the trees, she wasn’t fast enough to dodge the monster coming at her. In the blackness, Ciri couldn’t gauge exactly what the monster _was_ , but it looked like a massive cockroach, and definitely some kind of insect.

She lifted her sword and was about to strike the beast, but a stream of purple fluid shot from its mouth and melted her sword like it was nothing. Her eyes widened, and fear gripped her heart tightly. She had never heard of a beast that could melt a silver blade with a single attack, and being alone with it was far from a comforting thought. Focusing her strength to teleport, she just barely managed to dodge another stream of the purple fluid, but nothing happened. She only moved because she forced herself to.

“Fuck!” she hissed, and now she truly got scared. Without her trusty silver blade and without the ability to teleport, she was close to being an ordinary woman.

Throwing caution to the wind, she bolted into the forest, naked and terrified. She ran as fast as she could, and she could hear the blood thundering in her ears. Another thing she could hear was the insect running behind her, only a few meters away. It was quick, its thin insect legs seeming to only barely touch the ground as they carried the beast forward.

Ciri was a strong and athletic woman. She had a good physique and didn’t tire easily. There was a point, however, where even Ciri lost her breath, and she had to give up. She slowed down, and just when she thought it would be the end of her, a portal opened beside her, and through it, she heard Yennefer’s voice.

“Come,” it whistled. Thinking that Yennefer only wanted to help, the young and naïve woman jumped into the portal, and it closed behind her - after the insect.

After that, no-one would ever see poor Ciri again.

She landed in a cellar. The only light in here came from glowing, green moss, mushrooms, and other plants that Ciri had never seen or even heard of before. Thick vines slithered up the walls, with strange flowers blooming here and there. How anything could grow here, Ciri didn’t know - not only was there no sunlight, the air was also dense and smelled of rot and decay.

Ciri pinched her nose to block out the stench and tried to understand what had happened in the forest, and where Yennefer was. Her voice had come through the portal, and the portal led here, therefore, Yennefer should be here. Alas, she was nowhere to be found.

She also attempted to teleport again, and although her eyes did glow, and she could feel the power surge through her, nothing happened. Something blocked her powers - that should be impossible...

Then there was a noise close by, and Ciri whirled around, heart in her throat and clammy hands going for her sword - the sword that she no longer had. Realizing that fighting was useless, she looked for a way out - a door, a passage, anything. There were none. The cellar was all cold, dripping walls and blocked-off doorways of stone that led nowhere.

The sound crept closer - the sound of tiny legs clicking over the stone floor. Ciri instantly figured it was the monster that was coming for her.

Yet, as she twisted and turned to catch a glimpse of the beast, it didn’t attack, and she didn’t understand why. It had the advantage - she couldn’t see it, and she had no sword or any means to take it down. She supposed she could always punch and kick it until it died, but that would probably require more stamina and strength than even Ciri possessed.

‘It’s over,’ she thought to herself and sank to the floor. It was cold and damp. Naked and scared, she hugged herself and waited for the worst and for the monster to attack and devour her.

It turned out that the beast had other plans, however.

There was the distinct sound of the beast sniffing the air, smelling her. It gave a high-pitched clicking sound, like it was pleased with her scent.

Ciri, who was now shaking and had tears in her eyes from fear, felt the insect touch her skin with its body.

“Please no,” she whispered, “don’t eat me, don’t hurt me, please.” All she got in return was a hiss. She was paralyzed with fear and couldn’t move even an inch. The insect’s head was now right beside hers, and his cold, slick body was everywhere on hers, dirtying her fine porcelain skin. A nasty smell emanated from him, and it was enough that Ciri’s nose wrinkled in disgust.

She closed her eyes, still thinking he was going to eat her.

“Please, Yennefer, help me,” she whispered, “come and help me, make this disgusting insect go away, I’m begging you!”

As she whispered and begged for Yennefer to make it all go away, the insect’s long antennae waggled in her face before going for her nose. Like thin tentacles, they slowly made their way to her nostrils, entering them and moving deep into her nose.

The tears in her eyes now streamed down her face; she didn’t know what the monster was doing, or why it wasn’t trying to eat her.

It didn’t take long before the antennae had reached deep enough in her skull to poke her brain. It was highly uncomfortable, and Ciri began squirming and whimpering softly. Small needles came from the ends of the antennae and stabbed Ciri’s brain, making her cry out as they released a plethora of small, squirming, purple parasites that immediately began brainwashing the ashen-haired beauty.

From the second the antennae jabbed into her brain, it was over for Ciri. Any chance of getting away was lost. Her body went numb, and her beautiful, green eyes stared at the glowing mushrooms without seeing a single thing. For hours - long hours filled with pleasure thanks to the parasites; disgusting, vile pleasure that she hated - the cockroach pumped her brain full of purple worms, and Ciri continued to beg Yennefer for help for all those hours. It was weak, but she did manage to stop something very bad that was going on inside her head.

While her body burned with desire, and her pussy juices made a pool on the dirty ground, the insects enjoyed all the new smells from her horny frame.

She only stopped begging when she heard Yennefer’s voice in her head. At first, she was relieved and happy - Yennefer was coming through, she was coming for her! Yennefer was going to help and save her!

The inkling of hope that had been sparked was immediately killed when Yennefer began talking. 

“Stop begging, you silly little girl. I brought this creature upon you. You should just give up, let him rape you, and carry his offspring.”

Ciri’s eyes widened and rolled around in their sockets, fear squeezing her heart tightly.

“You’re just a dumb little bitch. I never loved you. I never treated you like a real daughter, but at least you’ve become useful to me. Thanks to you, I can achieve my goal - to get a real, proper child.”

Each word was worse than the previous, like a dagger plunging into Ciri’s quickly beating heart. Yennefer... didn’t love her? She _wanted_ the insect to rape her? Yennefer didn’t see her as a real daughter?

With madness coloring her voice, Yennefer continued.

“He will rape you, Ciri. Your pussy will be ruined and your womb defiled. You will get pregnant with insects, and the best part? You will love it, because you will be a dumb, little sow who doesn’t even remember her own name.”

“No,” Ciri whispered, not wanting to believe all these horrible words. “It’s not true... you’re--- you’re lying!”

Yennefer continued.

“I regret only one thing - that I didn’t let the monster rape you earlier. To think that you could be pregnant already now, giving birth to dozens of insect babies. That’s all you’re worth, anyway.”

Her mother’s words, mixed with the pleasure she loathed, and the things the cockroach was doing... It was all too much for poor Ciri. With a final cry of despair, she stopped fighting the parasites, and they began brutally brainwashing her. They were brutal but careful, and their effects would be permanent. They began removing everything that made Ciri who she was - her memories, knowledge of magic, experience with everything, her friends and loved ones.

From time to time, her naked body twitched, another wave of wrong, disgusting pleasure flowing through her, and she felt and _knew_ that she was losing something, but she could no longer remember what. She felt dumber and dumber as the seconds ticked by, and it didn’t take long before she wished it would all just be over, the faster the better - and the parasites granted her this, her final wish.

It took an entire day of hard, but pleasant brainwashing for the parasites to erase everything that Ciri ever had been and had had the potential to be. Now, the mind of the most powerful woman, lady of time and space, was empty. She didn’t even remember her own name, or the name of those who had loved her, and a moan of relief left her pretty lips. It was as if the burden of the world had been removed from her shoulders, and she could finally enjoy the pleasure the parasites were giving her.

Now, it was time for the cockroach to put new emotions and desires into her brain. Love towards him and towards his dick, love towards the gross fluids he produced, and most importantly, love towards the babies she would make; her only reason to live would be to make babies with this foul cockroach and his offspring. Pumping out endless amounts of insect babies for an eternity was going to be why she was alive; becoming a mother and using her young, sexy body to breed with the nasty insects.

As the cockroach rewired her brain, Ciri’s body shuddered and exploded in a powerful orgasm that her body needed after so much pleasure - her eyes rolled back in her skull, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth while the scream of a right proper bitch filled the air. When she finally stopped shaking, she opened her beautiful, emerald eyes to reveal that they were now filled with purple, wiggling parasites. She smiled at the cockroach - her mate, her lover.

Then she looked down at herself, at her sexy, toned belly. It had few, but prominent scars, and it made her sad to see how flat and non-pregnant it was. It was wrong, and it was bad! Her belly should be big and round, the skin stretching to accommodate all the babies in her womb, stuffed with insect cum and insect babies.

She was a bad sow.

Ciri sat on the dirty ground, not caring that her ass would never be clean again, and spread her long, sexy legs wide, showing her smooth and pink pussy to the cockroach. She pointed to her flat belly, grunting out the words, “Babies... babies... lots of babies...”.

No longer able to speak like a proper human, the cockroach understood her. However, before he filled her request, he wanted to corrupt her reproductive organs so only he could use them.

The sow once named Ciri watched how the insect slithered between her legs and stood on his hindlegs, towering above her and making her feel so small and vulnerable. She admired his long, fat, chitinous insect body and marvelled at the sight of his dick appearing from a thin slit on his abdomen.

It was inhumanly ugly and twisted, with small, red, pulsating tendrils all over it and three long tentacles emerging from the tip, wiggling and curling and looking for the reason they had come out. All of it was covered in dark purple smegma, just barely revealing that the cock itself was of a dark red color.

Ciri licked her lips and already loved his filthy insect dick that would give her babies. Its strong and foul smell penetrated her nostrils and brought a few tears to her eyes.

The nightmarish dick twitched and landed on her belly, making some dick cheese slip off the tip and stick to her pretty, pink skin. Not that Ciri minded, of course - no, she just smiled dumbly and looked at the cockroach’s dick, practically salivating already. From the three wiggling tentacles at the tip of the cock, long needles appeared, bathed in a light purple liquid. With the speed of snakes, the needles jabbed into her belly, precisely where her womb and ovaries were.

Ciri let out a long, loud moan of pleasure - it felt so _good!_ \- and watched how a horrible genetic soup was pumped into the core of her womanhood. It was a thick soup consisting not only of parasites, but semen, too, and it began covering her fertile garden in a purple sea, destroying her chance and ability to carry human babies.

As she watched this unfold, the cockroach’s massive body bent forward, and when his head was on Ciri’s level, he kissed her, or at least, it was the closest approximation of a kiss he was capable of. He explored her mouth with his long, twisted tongue from which a light purple fluid flowed. It tasted like acid, but Ciri didn’t complain, or even mind - she happily swallowed it, moaning softly all the while. She grabbed his slimy body with her lightly trembling hands and caressed it while kissing him back.

In her belly, the twisted and unnatural process of corrupting her reproductive organs finished. When the needles left her body, they left behind three marks on her belly where they had punctured the skin, adding to the scars already there.

Marks of an insect - she was now officially a mindless breeding sow for the cockroach.

Her lover left her mouth and observed how her body spasmed and jerked in another orgasm. It was the sign of her ovaries - now twisted and mutated - becoming active and making fresh, human eggs, full of her powerful, ancient genes. Her eyes glowed stronger than ever before as the parasites from her brain and womb joined to destroy and take away all her powers, essentially leaving her a regular human so that no one could track her.

Ciri had been changed from the most powerful woman into a dumb, fertile breeding sow. She would be unable to harm anyone or anything ever again, let alone kill.

Her eyes stopped glowing and showed more a mix of emerald and purple thanks to the parasites. Her mate had marked her insides as his property, and she found that she loved him. She _loved_ him, so much.

Ciri touched her dirty belly and smeared the dick cheese all over the smooth skin, making it not-so-smooth. With that, she got on all fours. Her small, cute breasts dangled downwards, her nipples perky pointing at the ground and hard as steel. Her perfect, albeit somewhat dirty, ass was in the air, and her glistening wet, smooth pussy was on perfect display.

A lot of men - including kings and princes - could only have dreamt of having Ciri in such a position, but now, in a dirty cellar far, far away, she would be taken by an ugly insect monster, forced into bearing his abominable offspring forever.

In her new mind, she could not imagine a better life.

Ciri began shaking her ass to show her eagerness, loudly whining, “Babies! Babies! Pregnant!”

In some way, her dream became real - she was giving her young, beautiful body to a filthy creature to bear its babies.

The cockroach was more than ready to fertilize his new sow’s womb, and he climbed on her petite, pink body so that his fat insect body rested on her back. Despite being a piece of dumb breeding meat, her body was strong from years of intense training and tough battles, allowing for her to stay in the position for a long period of time, even with the heavy creature on top of her.

His cold exoskeleton smeared a stinking, sticky slime all over her body. Her arms, back, and ass got covered in the chilly goo, and some of it accumulated on her scars. Ciri gasped softly and almost cried from happiness. It felt so good to be in her rightful place; under a strong, fertile male that was ready to push his potent seed into her and change her bad, flat belly into a good, big, and round one.

Then Ciri felt how her lover’s body shook, and something huge and wet slapped against her pussy. His cock, fat and twisted and covered in tiny, squirming tendrils, not to mention purple smegma. She shivered and let out a pathetic mewl of delight. The three tentacles at the tip wiggled wildly.

In one moment, Ciri’s pussy was pink and clean, almost virgin-like, and in the next, the ugly insect’s breeding tool slapped it again, making some of the smegma stick to it. A stale, horrible stench marked her sacred hole, and her pink lips began absorbing the smell.

She moaned as dozens of tiny, but eager tendrils touched her pussy and smeared more and more smegma all over it. Then the three tentacles started scrubbing the dick clean of dick cheese, every little solid and semi-liquid fragment, and rubbed it against Ciri’s pussy, thighs, and ass, until all of her lower body was covered in the filthy, purple insect goo.

Ciri bit her lower lip and all but purred while the cockroach marked her lower parts with the horribly gross smell. Her cunt now belonged to her mate. It was so good that she wanted to kiss him again, and a few tears made her eyes sting slightly.

With Ciri’s outsides marked properly by his stench, the tentacles on the tip of his cock spread her lips, and the small tendrils released more disgusting, fresh smegma, covering the dick anew. When the cockroach deemed the amount sufficient, he pierced her human pussy with his massive cock, and Ciri screamed like a bitch from the pleasure that crashed over her as the tentacles pushed deep inside her. Once more, she began begging.

“Babies... babies... please, pregnant,” she panted, like a bitch in heat.

Inside her, the smegma began melting like cheese thanks to her wetness. The filth quickly got absorbed by her inner walls, forever staining her insides and making her reek of the insect’s dick cheese.

Then came the rest of the cockroach’s monster cock and ruined Ciri’s young, perfect cunt - forever.

The insect moved his body lower and bent his abdomen to cover her pussy completely and get all of his fat, slippery dick in her wet breeding hole. The small tendrils wiggled and squirmed constantly, smearing fresh smegma against her already defiled pussy walls, while also ruining the shape of her insides.

The three tentacles met resistance as they reached Ciri’s cervix, but they didn’t care; they formed a long, tapered drill and pressed against her cervix, forcefully opening it and getting right to their goal - her highly fertile womb.

Ciri almost collapsed from the heavenly feel of her cervix getting drilled, but she managed to stay in position, and she kept moaning and groaning like an animal. From time to time, as the tentacles reached deeper into her womb and untangled themselves, she let out loud screams of pleasure. It was _such_ an inhuman feeling, like all of the cockroach’s cock was alive, a sentient being, made from a dozen of worms and hitting _so many_ good spots in her pussy.

The insect didn’t allow Ciri to get used to the feel of his dick deep inside her - after piercing her womb, he began fucking her. The fat, heavy mass on top of her wriggled to move in and out of her, and he stuck to her skin. Ugly, filthy sounds of his body hitting against her perfect frame filled the air, and if it was even possible, Ciri got even wetter. After the first couple of thrusts, he started rutting against her, hard and fast like a dog. Ciri’s body jerked back and forth, and she had to fight not to collapse while pleasure filled her mind.

His disgusting insect cock was driving her crazy and making a mess of her pussy. Whorish moans tumbled past her lips and filled the cellar. Her cunt was so wet and ruined, molded to fit him perfectly, that nothing was stopping the cockroach from brutally fucking his new sow. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and there was a dumb smile on her face, lips stretched and parted as she moaned and whined. Saliva dripped down her chin, and it felt like she couldn’t endure the inhuman pleasure. He wasn’t only fucking her pussy, but also her womb; the three tentacles pushed inside her cervix before pulling out, and repeated the motion with every thrust the insect made.

Only with her many years of training could Ciri stay on her hands and knees as she got brutally fucked.

The minutes ticked by without Ciri really noticing or caring for time passing, but she knew it was far too soon when the cockroach used all his strength to forcefully smash against her body. It was hard enough that not even she could withstand the force, and her arms and legs gave out, her naked, pink frame landing on the dirty ground. His fat body tensed, and he opened his wings to show just how huge he was, while his dick jerked and swelled. His cum, gross and purple, began traveling through the shaft.

Ciri, who was _so_ close to her own orgasm, lied on the ground and grunted when she felt what was coming for her. His dick got thicker, throbbed, and stretched her wonderfully, and the insect cum was such a thick and dense mass that she could _feel_ how it passed her pussy and moved deeper and deeper.

Unable to control herself, Ciri began crying, and her beautiful face took on a mad expression as she screamed, “Babies! Babies!”. Then she felt the mass press against her cervix, and despite having been fucked mercilessly, it took a second or two before the ‘clot’ moved into her womb. Here, the first globs of nasty, purple cum came from the three tentacles and landed right in her pink, human womb, defiling the fertile core of her womanhood. The mass was thick like syrup and hot like lava, and as it touched her womb, her body finally reached its climax - Ciri exploded in an incredibly powerful orgasm that completely consumed her.

The ashen-haired beauty with the cute, pink body, dirty from the insect’s body fluids and full of scars from a life erased for her, shook and jerked under the heavy exoskeleton of the cockroach. Her pretty, emerald eyes, defiled by purple parasites, were wide open but unseeing, looking dumbly at the wall in front of her. With her mouth hanging wide open as well, she screamed like an animal, a true bitch - far from human.

More and more of the horrible, twisted, purple semen was placed in her womb, each and every one of the deformed monster cells racing to conquer her fresh human eggs and consume her ancient and powerful genes. Her soft and orgasmic cunt milked the insect dick thoroughly, squeezing him hard and thus helping the cum travel faster to her womb. As her womb was filled by the filthy mass, it started pushing out into her Fallopian tubes and stuffing every inch of her modified, but still human reproductive organs.

The fertilization was nasty and inhuman - the purple insect sperm swarmed every one of Ciri’s eggs and began eating them, devouring them without a shred of mercy, like piranhas would a carcass.

One by one, dozens of Ciri’s eggs were brutally consumed by millions and millions of cockroach sperm cells, and once his cum had devoured her strong genes, they began merging to create a twisted form of new life. Millions of cells merged into a single, huge glob where the act of mixing human and insect genes was creating a real, true abomination, thanks to Ciri’s older blood. Instead of many, smaller larvae, the mass merged into one big larva that would grow to the size of a regular, human baby.

The impregnation took many, long minutes, and the parasites in Ciri’s body forced her orgasm to continue, forcing her cunt to keep milking the insect’s foul dick for all his purple cum. If she hadn’t already lost it, the duration and power of the orgasm would surely have made her lose her mind.

Finally, the insect pumped one last load of his nasty cum into her womb. There was so much of the foul mass that her belly bulged out slightly, and when the cockroach’s dick left her well-used and still convulsing pussy, a stream of purple liquid burst out and made a pool between her legs. The horrible, purple color made a stark contrast to her pink pussy with the dark purple smegma fragments all over.

He peeled his fat body off Ciri’s and left her, satisfied with the new smell coming from the ashen-haired beauty - the smell of a pregnant sow. She was carrying his offspring for sure.

After the last, most powerful orgasm, Ciri’s mind blanked, and she passed out.

She lied there, with her eyes half-closed and rolled up to show the whites, her mouth open and tongue touching the ground. She didn’t at all look like the powerful, almost princess-like woman she had once been, but instead had the appearance of a fucked-out, worthless whore. Yet she seemed very happy. Her belly was flat again as cum oozed from her pussy, but that didn’t matter as new and twisted, inhuman life formed in her womb, her strong genes forever wasted.

Even in his primitive mind, the cockroach enjoyed the sight of his sow like this, enjoyed that he had mixed his genes with such a strong sow, and he moved to her head. Without a second’s hesitation, he shoved his dick into Ciri's mouth, not caring that she was unconscious. The three tentacles pushed deep into her throat, past her gag reflex and into her esophagus, then released steady streams of purple cum to fill her belly. He was feeding her.

That is how Ciri, once one of the most powerful women on the Continent, lady of time and space, with ancient and royal blood in her veins, ended - a mindless breeding sow, destined to fuck with the cockroach for the rest of her immortal life, eat his cum, and birth his babies, all while the parasites will keep her body strong and young forevermore, never ruined by pregnancy, even after birthing thousands of insect babies.

When the cockroach had finished feeding her, he unceremoniously pulled his dick out of her throat. In her sleep, Ciri licked her lips despite the horrible taste his cum had - she loved it. He came on her face and head, now marking her upper body. The beautiful face of the Lion Cub of Cintra was defiled by the foul, purple cum, and her ashen hair, for which she was so famous, was made into a purple, sticky, knotty mess.

The cockroach spent hours marking her. The three tentacles on his dick cleaned his shaft of dark purple smegma and rubbed it into Ciri’s skin and hair, ensuring that she would reek of him for eternity.

Having decorated her head, he moved lower, to her breasts, and his nasty dick marked them. Soon enough, her small, pink breasts were also covered in the foul mass.

When Ciri woke up, she was all wet. She touched her cheek and saw that her finger was covered in purple cum full of smegma fragments. With a smile, she licked her finger and sucked on it, happily swallowing the insect’s fluids. The taste was awful, and the smell brought tears to her eyes, and she loved it so fucking much!

Looking down at herself, she noticed a bump on her belly. Now, the tears in her eyes were from joy, and she sat up to properly caress her belly.

“Baby... baby...” she cooed over and over again. Round belly, good belly, good sow...

Then she felt something wet where she sat, and when she looked at it, it turned out to be a pool of purple cum that had leaked from her pussy while she had slept. All happy and with a few, guttural sounds, she moved and leaned down to lick the horrible mass from the dirty ground, like a dog who hadn’t had water in days. She knew she had to eat a lot for her baby. While she ate like that, the cockroach came over to her. Ciri welcomed him and his fat body with a happy whine, and then a satisfied gasp when his thick cock pushed into her pussy again.

For a few seconds, she continued eating while he fucked her, but then he moved on his back, and it was clear that he wasn’t expecting her to stop. Not that Ciri wished to stop, of course, so she got on top of him and began riding him.

His dick reached deep into her already soaked, pregant pussy, and the three tentacles drilled her cervix open again to fuck it vigorously, skillfully avoiding the baby. The pain was minimal and only fueled her desire. She moaned and whined like a proper bitch and rolled her hips to show her eagerness. He thrust up and deep into her, dozens of small tendrils once more smearing nasty, dark purple smegma into her inner walls.

As she rode him, Ciri was vaguely amazed by how good he felt - inhuman amounts of pleasure surged through her body and clouded her mind, making her cry out for him to fuck her harder, faster, deeper. The tentacles untangled and rubbed all over the insides of her womb, streams of pre-cum oozing from them and coating her flesh in the foul mass.

Occasionally, they would form a drill again and fuck her cervix and womb until she sobbed and trembled, her muscles spasming and clenching. They would only cease their penetration after her orgasm, resorting to leaking more purple liquid smegma into her already pregnant womb. There was so much of it that it was shoved into her Fallopian tubes again, and when _they_ were full, it began dripping out of her stuffed cunt.

All the while, Ciri grunted and moaned, pussy clenching around his throbbing cock until he came. He chirped and wrapped his thin legs around her waist as he thrust almost painfully deep into her, releasing even bigger amounts of purple, sticky cum that shot straight into her womb and Fallopian tubes, refilling her, before it oozed out of her again.

Ciri cried out in unadulterated pleasure and came once more, her young and well-used pussy milking his thick cock for all his cum, squeezing him hard and drooling at the feeling of being so full and stuffed.

Once he had given her all he had, having unloaded himself in her already pregnant womb, Ciri lifted herself off his dick with a wet, filthy sound and took it in her mouth, beginning to clean it, still hungry and eager.

This was how her new life looked - breeding and feeding. The floor in the cellar had never looked so clean, thanks to Ciri and her constant hunger and greedy tongue. After just a week here, her belly looked like she was nine months pregnant, and she was _fucking_ proud of it.

One morning, while she was licking the floor for more cum, her belly rumbled and shook, and then a big, fat glob of purple cum left her pussy and landed on the floor. Ciri gasped; she instinctively knew that this was it, her first birthing! All excited and eager, Ciri sat up and spread her long, dirty legs wide, and she watched how something very inhuman moved around in her belly. The skin of her stomach stretched and twitched, and then, with a wave of pleasure, a cockroach’s head pushed out of her pussy.

With tears of joy in her eyes and her body trembling like a leaf, Ciri watched as more and more of her baby emerged from her cunt. It was coated in a thick layer of old, foul-smelling, purple cum. Her pussy spasmed and pushed, and she whined loudly as her baby made its way out of her, stretching her breeding hole wide. Her entire body was covered in sweat, and her hands had curled into tight fists on the ground as she worked to free her baby.

With a gasp and a loud, sloppy ‘plop’, her baby was completely free of her cunt and covered in old, purple cum. The parasites in her body quickly worked on making her belly flat again, as well as making her pussy tight once more.

Just like that, Ciri was a mother.

Completely lost in love and adoration for the little abomination she had just birthed, she gently cradled it and pushed it against her small, dirty breasts. A thin stream of purple milk leaked from one of her nipples, and while feeding her son, Ciri marvelled at him, mumbling, “Baby... my baby... baby... mommy loves you...”.

With pure love in her emerald-purple eyes, she looked at the small creature, craving to have his babies, too.

Mommy really wanted to inbreed with her ‘cute’ baby.

* * *

Hundred of years later, the sow once named Ciri screamed in pleasure as another baby cockroach left her pussy. It was a horrible, mutated, deformed creature, no longer looking like either human or cockroach. It had the hairy legs of a cockroach, as well as the wings, while its face had a human’s eyes and a human’s mouth with a cockroach’s long tongue.

Seconds after having birthed him, her older sons swarmed her, and the smallest and ugliest began fucking her with his twisted, misshapen dick. Two other of her sons pushed their dicks into her mouth while the freshly born cockroach-human mutation climbed to her breast to feast.

The sow’s body was as if captured in time; forever young and cute, her pussy forever tight and wet. It was dirty from old, purple cum and slightly darker dick cheese from the ground, and her body was little more than a tool for her sons to breed with, to force their mommy to bear their babies, depredating their genes more and more. None of her sons looked like either humans or cockroaches, some of them having wings, some of them not, but all of them with twisted faces and many, hairy legs.

The mutation fucking the sow finally came and filled his mom with pitch-black cum that had the consistency of tar. The creature’s cum completely annihilated her human eggs and used them as fertilizer. The new cum felt strange, so for a moment, the sow stopped sucking on her sons’ cocks to instead look at the creature fucking her. There was nothing human left in her emerald-purple eyes - there was only the madness of a very loving mother. She saw the dark cum of her son and licked her lips.

She couldn’t wait to see what kind of baby she would give birth to, thanks to her ‘cute’ and ‘good-looking’ son’s ‘healthy’ cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
